


I do what I want!

by Campodesol_2000



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Clingy Gabriel, Destiel if you squint - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Drunk Gabriel, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 13:17:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14356299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Campodesol_2000/pseuds/Campodesol_2000
Summary: Gabriel is drunk and ends up clinging to Sam.





	I do what I want!

Gabriel was drunk for the first time in his millennia long life. After the last hunt was finished, he had snuck into the cellar of the haunted house and had found an unlabeled bottle. Being as responsible as everyone knew him to be, he had snuck the bottle in his coat pocket, where it had miraculously stayed hidden until the Impala had almost reached the Bunker.  
   “Uhm, Gabe?” Sam had asked tentatively.  
   “Yes, Sasquatch?”  
   “What is that in your pocket?”  
   “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Samoose.” Fake it ‘till you make it, right?  
   “Well, I have only two ways to explain the bulge on your stomach. Either you are pregnant, or you brought something with you from the haunted house…” When Sam understood Gabriel was just going to answer with another witty remark, he shot Castiel a meaningful look.  
   Before Gabriel could react, Castiel snatched the bottle out of his pocket.  
   “Hey!” Gabriel cried indignantly. “That’s mine! I found it, so now it’s mine.” He could refrain himself from crossing his arms, but he couldn’t stop the pout emerging on his face.  
   Castiel shook his head unbelievingly. “Real mature, Gabe. This can be very dangerous, you know that.” He carefully opened the bottle and took a sniff. All of his features relaxed. He screwed the cap on the bottle again and handed it back to Gabriel. “You seem to be in luck this time, however. I happen to know what this is.”  
   “What? What is it?”  Dean and Sam asked at the same time.  
   “This,” Castiel said, pausing for the dramatic effect, which Gabriel just rolled his eyes at, “is the only substance known able to immediately intoxicate supernatural creatures like angels.”  
   Sam raised an eyebrow. “And by intoxicate you mean…”  
   “Get them drunk, yes,” Castiel confirmed.  
   Gabriel’s eyes lit up, but Sam broke in before he could say anything. “Don’t you think about it, Gabe,” he said sternly, pointing an accusing finger in his direction.  
   Gabriel, however, just stuck out his tongue. “I’m old enough to determine what I do by myself. I do what I want.”  
   And doing what he wanted he did. During the course of the evening, he had drunk the entire bottle, ignoring Sam’s stern glares, going from slightly tipsy to totally wasted. He giggled about everything and couldn’t say anything without slurring. In the back of his mind, he could very softly hear a voice of reason begging him to go to bed and sleep off the alcohol buzzing through the system, but he found it fairly easy and much more enjoyable to ignore the voice. At this moment, he was curled around Sam, clinging to him like an octopus. At first, he had only done it to annoy Sam, but, in his inebriated state of mind, he was entirely too comfortable to let go off his new found pillow.  
   Sam had apparently accepted his predicament, because he didn’t move, even when Gabriel hugged him tighter, and just continued his conversation with Dean and Castiel. When Dean and Castiel had left the room, Sam adjusted his position, slightly turning his body to Gabriel’s. “Come on, it’s time to go to bed,” Sam told him.  
   When Sam moved to get up, Gabriel protested. “No, don’t leave me,” he whined.  
   Sam grinned. “I’m not leaving you, I just need to move to be able to bring you to bed.”  
   Gabriel smirked, albeit sloppily. “Already trying to get me into bed, aren’t you?”  
   Sam rolled his eyes and tried to move away again. “Sure, whatever you want, Gabe. Work with me a little, okay?”  
   “Okay,” he said softly. He felt Sam put one arm around his shoulders and the other under his knees, lifting him of the couch bridal style. Gabriel giggled and placed his head in the crook of Sam’s neck. He felt warm and comfortable, safe. He let himself be carried through the bunker to his room. He had snapped up a very big bed for himself when he moved in with Team Free Will and he cooed softly at the thought of the warm bed. “Sam?”  
   “Yeah?”  
   “My bed is the best bed of all beds.”  
   Sam snickered and skillfully opened the door to Gabriel’s bedroom with his foot. “I bet it is. Good thing we’re almost there then, huh?”  
   “Yeah… Hey where are you going?” He suddenly panicked when Sam let go off him and made to leave the room.  
   Sam turned back to him, quirking an eyebrow in question. “I need to sleep too, Gabe.”  
   “But I don’t want you to leave…” He grabbed Sam’s arm and wrapped around him like a monkey. “Don't leave me.”  
   Sam heaved a mocking sigh, but smiled down at the angel fondly. “I won't leave you.” Sam walked the last meter to Gabriel’s bed and carefully sat down after reaching around Gabriel to fold back the covers. He unwrapped Gabriel’s arms and legs from around him and lay down in the middle of the big bed.  
   Gabriel lay down next to him and snuggled into his warmth. He sighed contently. “You’re really warm.”  
   “Yeah?”  
   “Yeah. And soft too.” His voice became softer and softer.  
   “Gabe?”  
   “Yeah?”  
   “Go to sleep.”  
   “Okay…”


End file.
